


3000

by dummiE3M



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 03:52:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18957322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dummiE3M/pseuds/dummiE3M
Summary: Insight of how the prodigy and a daughter at the wake.





	3000

**_… 3000…_ **

 

“…I love you three-thousand.” Tony’s hologram projected a final smile towards everyone who is in the room, and then it’s gone. He heard a silent sobbing came from Mrs.Stark, who is currently sitting on a couch with his aunt, Harley Keener stood in the corner, looking outside to the view that Stark manner holds.

He is still processing the fact that five-freaking-years had passed since then, he remembers the feeling of all of his atoms decimated by the Infinity Gauntlet to the ‘resurrection’ and be dragged into the final battle against 2014’s Thanos and his Black order. To the very end when he saw the slowly adjusting stones appeared on Stark’s right hand and the most powerful moment was when Anthony Howard Stark delivered his iconic line before snapping his fingers to end the conquest of the Mad Titan.

Morgan, Tony’s daughter, sitting by his side accompanied by Happy, who sat there by the girl’s side this whole time. The girl got her father’s eyes and that was painful to see back when he volunteered to carry Tony’s body out from the debris despite Rhodey and Pepper insisting to take the role, and then he reached the parked car of Happy who surprisingly brought Morgan along with him. Peter stood like a stump in front of a five years old girl who, after taking a good look at a person in broken armor in Peter’s arms, slowly shed tears and whimpers while her mother rush to her, Happy has a sorrowful look as he averted his eyes from Tony’s body.

Now, Morgan sits silently but he sees some fresh tears forming up her eyes after seeing her father again for the last time. Peter decides to do something to comfort her so he takes his pocket kerchief and silently offers it to her with a comforting smile.

Morgan looked at him and his offering, give him a tiny appreciation nod and take the kerchief. Peter releases his held breathes. Happy gesturing him to sit down alongside the girl, he hesitates for a bit but accepted the invitation.

“Hey, my name’s Peter.” Peter starts the conversation first, a thing he seldom did, and Morgan is looking at him with slightly red eyes but mixed with excitement.

“Peter that dad talks about a lot?!” Morgan nearly jumps with excitement but she knows better “The Spider-boy?!! Can you shoot webs from your wrist? You can climb walls? You need to show me!” Morgan was almost like her father; ready to learn new things but she is more open about her curiosity than her late father due to age.

Peter put on a smiling face at the mention that he was one of many stories Tony told his daughter, that he is important to the man enough to be a part of his life, that he can witness this young girl whose one day would grow up to be as great as her parents, or might be a new hope for humanity like her father once was. Be a worthy 'hero' that would inspire kids like Iron Man once was for him.

.

..

...

After all, Stark made him an Avenger. He will make the man proud.

...

..

.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
